


Days Of Future Past

by PadBlack



Category: Being Human (UK), The Almighty Johnsons
Genre: Blood, Flashbacks, Happy Ending, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, X-Men Days of Future Past inspired, apocalyptical AU, dark!Mitchell, fluffy Mitchers-moment at the end because I needed it, killing of a baby, mostly Axl's POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 20:17:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7375927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PadBlack/pseuds/PadBlack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the year 2077. The world has become a dark place.<br/>The human race is nearly extinguished.</p><p>Vampires rule and they are keeping the remaining human population as food. They even created breeding factories to make sure their supply of human blood never runs dry.</p><p>This is the end of the world as we know it, the end of mankind – and it's my fault.</p><p>My name is Axl Johnson. I am 87 years old and I am a vampire.</p><p>-</p><p>This story is really dark but believe it or not it has a happy ending.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Days Of Future Past

**Author's Note:**

> This story was extremely inspired by the X-Men movie 'Days Of Future Past'
> 
> Thanks a lot to Belsmomaus for the beta.

It's the year 2077. The world has become a dark place.

The human race is nearly extinguished. 

Vampires rule and they are keeping the remaining human population as food. They even created breeding factories to make sure their supply of human blood never runs dry.

 

This is the end of the world as we know it, the end of mankind – and it's my fault.

 

My name is Axl Johnson. I am 87 years old and I am a vampire.

I can still remember the day of the beginning of the end. It was the 23th of September 2016 – my 26 th  birthday.

 

We were having a little party at Mike's pub – as usual. My brothers – and Olaf, of course – and their other halves had come to the bar for a beer or two and making some bad jokes.

It was a constant surprise to me that, after the gods had left, the Johnson 'boys' were still attached to their lovers. It seems that without the gods and goddesses inhabiting their human vessels we were able to live a monogamous life – even Anders.

Yes, Anders had been in a stable relationship for almost two years at that time. But because he was Anders, he couldn't be in a 'normal' relationship like everyone else. He and Michelle had been a couple for a few months after the Ga but split up without hard feelings. The former goddess had eventually left Auckland and moved to Australia.

The biggest surprise had been, when Anders declared a few months later that he was living with a man – and not 'just' a man, no, a vampire by the name of John Mitchell.

 

So, Mitchell was a constant part of our loose family reunions, too.

He was a harmless vampire, Anders had insisted, a tame bloodsucker, if you like, who only drank blood bottles he snatched from Auckland hospital where he worked as a porter. He wouldn't hurt a fly, Anders had explained. Mitchell had stopped drinking fresh, human blood ages ago.

We believed him – eventually.

We were completely wrong.

 

We were all half drunk – well, Dawn wasn't because she was pregnant with her and Ty's first child – and Mitchell wasn't, too, because he could drown himself in liquor and didn't feel a thing. I thought those days that it must have been very frustrating.

Anders was making idiotic 'baby brother jokes'. Teased me because I couldn't get laid or something stereotypical like that.

I was hacked off by his shit. Maybe I was a bit too drunk. I should have ignored him or just shot back about him being the girl in his relationship or something equally stupid but instead I unfortunately lost my temper in the end. I pushed him and he crashed into one of the large, floor-length mirrors that were placed on the walls to make the bar look bigger.

The mirror shattered. Anders slipped to the ground, a large shard stuck into the crook of his neck.

“ _ANDERS!”_ \- I can still hear Mitchell screaming like a wounded animal.

The vampire was at my brother's side in a second. Anders' blood was spurting out of a deep wound. It was like the day, when I had shoved him into the pile of building rubble after he had confessed that he had slept with Gaia, but this time there was no goddess with a healing stick around. There was no Yggdrasil and this time Anders was dying for real.

“ _Baby, please, stay with me! No-no-no don't close your eyes... Look at me – LOOK AT ME!”_

But, he didn't die in the end – there was his boyfriend, the vampire, who saved him. Mitchell couldn't stand the thought of Anders dying in his arms so after a moment of panic he did the only possible thing to keep his lover – he bit him then ripped his own wrist open with his razor-sharp teeth and forced his vampiric blood into my brother's mouth to turn him into an undead creature like himself.

We didn't know what would happen afterwards.

We stood thunderstruck around Anders' motionless body and the sobbing and pleading Mitchell.

We felt relieved when my brother started to move again, opening his eyes.

We separated still a little shaken after Mitchell had taken Anders back home to their flat.

We didn't know anything about vampires...

 

It turned out that Mitchell wasn't only living on blood bottles from the hospital like we were told. He also regularly fed from Anders – only small amounts of blood but he needed 'living' human blood to keep the beast inside in check.

Not only did Mitchell lose his voluntary food source that day, no, now Anders needed blood for himself as well.

 

**. ~*~.**

 

The door to my prison opens with a creaking sound.

I forgot to mention, that even if I am a vampire, I'm neither one of the ones roaming the streets nor one of the leading kind. No, I am a prisoner, the personal pet of the creator and master of this darkness: John Mitchell.

He had turned me for punishment, to make sure I'd suffer for all eternity for the horrible crime I committed: the murder of Anders Johnson.

 

But John Mitchell saved him by turning my brother into a vampire, you will say.

Well, yes, in a way he did – for a short time at least.

But then something so dreadful happened that turned the world into a living hell.

 

“Hello pet,” a sardonic voice greets me. “Time to feed.”

The door closes behind my jailer.

I hear a soft whimpering – a baby – No, please, no!

I am starting to tremble from disgust and hunger. Even if he only lets me feed every few weeks or sometimes months, Mitchell is visiting me on a nearly daily basis so I can watch HIM feed from innocent humans, mostly crying young children or pleading women. Sometimes he is saving some blood and makes me drink it from a dog feeding bowl. It's humiliating and he enjoys it to see me suffer.

I try to crawl as far away from Mitchell as I can – as always – and as always my chains stop me, holding me in place.

“Tut-tut, again, Axl? You know, you can't escape.” The other vampire kneels down in front of me with his ever present evil smile on his face. “It's time for you to feed, dear boy. You haven't eaten in six weeks and two days by now. You must be very hungry, Axl, so I brought you something nice and special. You don't want to starve, don't you? Anders wouldn't have wanted his baby-brother to starve, would he?”

I can't answer him. I can't look into his eyes, couldn't do it for decades now and every time he forces me to face him, the horror I unintentionally created.

“Did you forget what you've done?”

I shake my head.

His voice is always smooth and calm. He is never shouting at me. It is unnerving. It would have been easier to have him raging and screaming and hitting me so I could hope he would lose control one day and finally kill me but no, never, he never even twitched.

Mitchell sits down next to me on the stone floor, cradling the little baby in his arms and cooing at it as if he didn't plan to kill the innocent child in a few moments. Then he fishes a familiar small object out of his pocket. An object I hate as much as I hate him. It's an old-fashioned dictating machine that the Irish vampire is placing on the ground – as usual out of my reach.

I can't cover my ears with my hands because of the chains so I have to listen to the last words of my brother. I know them by heart, every sound he made, every breath, every sob. Mitchell makes sure that I will never forget them and forces me to listen to them every day of my existence.

He pushes the little button.

 

(dry sobs – then a barely whispered) _Mitchell..._

(heavy breathing)

_Mitch... I-I did a terrible thing_

(a hard swallow)

_I was s-so hungry – she s-smelled so sweet-_

(another sob)

_Mitch- she is dead_

(barely audible) _I killed her_

(an anguished scream) _I KILLED HER_

(sobbing)

_I-I killed them both, John. They are dead – lying in the office. I could hear the baby's heartbeat. It's gone. Dawn is dead, John. Her baby is dead._

(a long pause, only breathing)

_John, I can't live like this. I am sorry. I love you._

(a clattering sound then nothing)

 

Mitchell stops the tape and continues to look at the baby in his arms. He is silent when he pulls a sharp little knife out of his back pocket. One swift move and the sweet smell of the dying infant's blood is filling the room. In a blink of an eye Mitchell is above me, knocking me down with my back on the floor and pressing the little twitching body onto my mouth, flooding it with the coppery liquid.

I can't fight it.

I swallow.

I am so hungry.

I drink greedily.

When there is nothing left to drink, Mitchell stands up, picking the knife and the dictating machine up from the ground. He has the baby hanging headfirst like a rag-doll, holding it only by one tiny foot.

I want to throw up but my body refuses me. Tears are burning in my eyes. The high from the blood can't compare to the horror and guilt I feel.

Mitchell is glancing at me. “It's your fault. You killed Anders even before he died. You killed them all, Axl. This little one, too.” He lifted the hand with the small dead body. “You created the monster.” Then he turns around and leaves me alone again, alone with my thoughts and my pain.

I can't suppress my uncontrolled sobs any longer.

 

**. ~*~.**

 

You might wonder how one vampire could turn the whole world into darkness? Well, he couldn't but he had started it and of course he wasn't the only vampire living in New Zealand. There were others, living peacefully and hidden within society but with a raging monster on the loose they came out of their hiding. Some tried to fight against Mitchell but most were willing to follow, tired of pretending to be human and hungry for fresh blood.

Mitchell roamed the streets in his blind fury and bit and infected as many as possible. Authorities didn't know what hit them in the first few days and weeks but then it had already started to spread.

New Zealand lived from the many tourists that came from all over the world and as a result they took a very special gift back home.

 

**. ~*~.**

 

Mitchell got Anders' message after a shift at the hospital. He raced to the office and found Dawn's dead body, her throat ripped open, bloodstains everywhere. There was also a pile of ash and a sharp piece of wood that once had been a chair leg.

Ty found Mitchell, when he came looking for Dawn. He was the only Johnson who died quickly...

On his vendetta Mitchell turned Stacy and let her kill Olaf and the former goddesses. They stayed together for a few years but when Mitchell got bored of her he staked her himself.

Mike was kept prisoner for years like me, but he wasn't turned into a vampire. Mitchell kept him alive for a long time.

Now I am the only one left of the Johnson family and I still wonder why I haven't gone mad during these long and painful years. I haven't seen another face apart from Mitchell and his 'snacks' for decades. It seems like even my own mind wants to punish me endlessly for my fault.

 

**. ~*~.**

 

“You fool,” a deep voice is growling in the dark.

In an instant I am awake from my restless doze. I can't see anyone.

“What did you do?”

There is no-one else in this room. Have I finally lost my mind?

“No, you haven't,” the voice answers my thought. Then a shimmering light appears and forms into the huge and imposing figure of a man.

“Odin,” I whisper because even if we never met face-to-face I would recognize him anywhere.

Without a word he sits down in front of me, scrutinizing, frowning. I don't dare to speak again, too afraid that he is in fact simply a projection of my troubled mind.

My visitor sighs eventually. “You have changed, Axl Johnson. I just turned my back on Midgard for a moment-”

“It's been more than 50 years,” I gasp out.

Odin raises an eyebrow and shakes his head. “Do you really think that your life and your world is the only thing that matters in the universe? I have to watch over nine realms, have to make sure they are at peace, negotiate with different races, fight against oppressors. You might excuse my fault that I thought I could leave the peaceful realm – compared to others at least – of Midgard to itself for awhile. Even I couldn't imagine you causing global genocide by your foolish, adolescent actions.”

“But- 50 years,” I whisper defiantly.

“That's nothing to me, Axl, just a blink of an eye.”

I hang my head. No matter if this Odin is real or not, he is here to scold me for my mistake.

“I am here because your failure affects Asgardian matters as well.”

“I don't understand. What are you talking about? There are no gods left.”

“True, but nonetheless you caused the death of the former vessel of Bragi. And believe it or not, my son was very fond of Anders, so he urged me to undo the damage you did to him and therefore to the whole realm of Midgard.”

“But- can you do that?” A tiny flicker of hope starts to grow in my heart. “Please, Odin, if you can, I promise-”

He silences me with an imperious gesture of his hand and stares at me with an intense expression in his eyes.

“I shouldn't do it. I shouldn't intervene in simple Midgardian affairs.”

“Simple?” I breath in, deeply shocked.

“But- well then,” he sighs. “You'll get this one chance. Make use of it wisely, child.”

A flicker and the translucent figure is gone.

 

**. ~*~.**

 

I am blinking, confused.

What just happened?

Where am I?

There is a burn mark on the otherwise shiny wooden bar counter I am leaning against.

I can hear several people chatting cheerfully around me.

 

“Here Axl, have another beer and stop brooding. It's your birthday after all. Don't be miffed about Anders' bullshit. He is a prat and we won't change him.”

Slowly I lift my gaze to the person who obviously has just talked to me. It's Mike. I can feel my eyes go wide. My mouth falls open and I am staring at him.

“What's wrong? Do I have a black spot on my face?” Mike lifts one corner of his mouth and gives me a crooked grin.

“No- no, everything is fine,” I manage to stutter. I must force myself to look away from my long dead big brother.

Carefully I turn around. There they are, all safe and sound: Zeb, Ty and Dawn, who is visibly pregnant, Olaf and Stacy, Ingrid, Hanna – and of course, Anders and Mitchell. All of them relaxed and alive.

Suddenly Mitchell turns his head and looks directly at me. I swallow hard. My hands start to tremble.

Then Anders spots me and shouts out loud, “Oy! Birthday boy, stop pouting. Come closer and bring more beer.”

My movements are sluggish. Then I am standing in front of my blond brother. I look down at him. He raises an eyebrow, questioning. I can feel Mitchell's gaze on me. He puts an arm around his partner's shoulder in a protective gesture.

“'Sup?” Anders asks me bewildered.

Without a word I pull Anders into a bear-hug. Stunned and lost for words he pats my back.

“Anders, you're a twat, but you are my brother and I love you.” Then I let go of him, turn around and head for the loo.

 

**. ~*~.**

 

I am bracing myself on the sink and take deep breaths to calm my racing heartbeat when the door opens slowly and Mitchell enters the small room.

The vampire looks at me with an unreadable expression on his face then he leans his back against the door, closes his eyes briefly before whispering hoarsely, “Thank you.”

“You knew?”

Mitchell nods. “How did we get back? What happened?”

“Odin – he appeared and gave me a second chance.”

“Good – I'll take Anders home now.”

“A-all right- and Mitchell?”

“Yes?”

“I am sorry.”

“I know.” He turns around. “Me, too.”

 

**. ~*~.**

 

_The next morning_

 

“Gna- Mitch, you're crushing my bones. What's wrong with you, you cuddly bloodsucker?”

“Had a nightmare,” the vampire mumbled into the back of his lovers' neck.

“Oh- about old victims?” Anders' voice was immediately without the slightest ounce of mockery, only full of concern.

“No, about you,” Mitchell whispered. “You died.”

Anders stroked the vampire's arm that was embracing him.

“I am here with you and I am alive and I plan to do so for a very long time. You won't get rid of me, Vlad – never, I swear.”

The blond Kiwi could feel his partner swallowing hard. They lay silent for awhile. Mitchell pressed a kiss from time to time onto Anders' hair and inhaled his lover's unique scent. When he started to speak again he had noticeably calmed down.

“Ands?”

“Yes, Vlad?”

The vampire huffed and the blond man grinned.

“Anders, I've been thinking.”

“Oh, really? That's interesting.”

“Stop mocking me, you egg.” Mitchell bit the Kiwi in the neck with his blunt human teeth.

“Ouch.”

“Will you listen to me now?”

“If it makes you happy,” Anders sighed with feigned resignation.

“I want to go back to Ireland and I want you to come with me. I don't know, maybe for a holiday?”

“Just now? Out of the blue?”

“Yes”

“What's wrong, John?”

“I can't tell you, but you have to trust me, babe – please.”

“What do you think? Why else do I let you drink my blood every fortnight? Of course I trust you. Silly vampire.”

“I know,” the Irishman breathed.

A long pause, then Anders declared confidently, “Alright, let's do it. I'll check for the next flights and shut down the company as soon as possible. With Dawn due in three month she'll be happy to have more time to prepare herself and their home for the baby.”

“You mean it?”

“Of course, I mean it, you egg. I guess a holiday is long overdue and even if I'll miss the first cry of my niece, it will be nice to take a break from my brothers' stupid faces.”

“Thank you, love.”

Mitchell rolled them around till he was lying on top of Anders and he could kiss him fiercely.

 

**. ~*~.**

 

From that day on Mitchell carried a sharpened wooden stick on himself. He told Anders that it was a precaution because he had heard about some rogue vampires running around but the truth was that he planned to end his life the moment Anders would die.

 

_**End** _

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, Bragi is sometimes mentioned as a son of Odin :)
> 
> Thank you for reading! - Any thoughts? Horrible? Hilarious?


End file.
